Digital still cameras require a large amount of signal processing upon image capture. This processing includes data compression of the captured image to reduce the amount of memory required to store the image and reduce the amount of bandwidth required to transmit the image. This data processing of newly captured images is referred to as image pipe processing.
There are two known methods to preform image pipe processing. The first method uses special purpose hardware to perform a fixed set of functions. Such special purpose hardware is generally fast and requires relatively little semiconductor area to implement. However because the functions are fixed, there is little flexibility and no opportunity to change or augments functions following initial manufacture. The second method uses a programmable data processor to perform the image pipe functions. This method provides great flexibility. It is generally possible to change the particular operations performed even in the hands of the consumer after manufacture. This method is generally slower than using special purpose hardware and generally requires more semiconductor area to implement.
Therefore there is a need in the art to provide image pipe processing in a manner that is fast, requires little semiconductor area and flexible in implementation.